Philip Pierre
Philip Pierre was a suspect in the murder investigations of high school student Brandon Wilson in A High School Murder (Case #2 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) and actress Velma Bannister in A Space Case (Case #37 of Laroy Bay) Profile Philip is a 17-year-old Biology student in NBK High School with red hair and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a NBK white shirt with his name on it. Furthermore, he also wears a pair of glasses, a DNA necklace, a rose brooch as well as an NBK badge. It is known that Philip is right-handed, listens to Kpop and eats sushi. Events in Criminal Case Philip became a suspect after he discovered the victim's body and called to the police to report the murder. When being asked about the murder, Philip told the team that he already saw the body when he arrived at the school. He then said that Brandon was a top student who Philip wanted to be like. In the end of the conversation, Philip told the team that he could not believe that Brandon was killed in such a brutal way. Philip was spoken to again after the team found out that he was the person who defaced the victim's picture as Rupert and Amir found soil on the notebook which has the victim's defaced picture. When the team confronted Philip, he confessed that the victim was a bully and Philip was his bullying victim when he was studying in NBK High School. Philip angrily told the team that he could not stand the fact that Brandon kept bullying him although he was said to be a top student with a nice personality. He then admitted that he felt happy a lot after Brandon's brutal death. Philip was then found to be innocent as the team incarcerated Judy Levine for Brandon's murder. Later, Philip wanted to talk to Hasuro and the player, telling that he needed their help so that he could confess his love to his crush. With the help of Amir, Gabriel and Jasper Everett, Amir's boyfriend, Philip and the team were able to write a love letter and sent it to Richard Knights, Philip's crush. After finally confessing his feelings to Richard and becoming his new boyfriend, Philip thanked the team and gave them an NBK student uniform as well as NBK school badge as gifts. A Space Case Philip became a suspect after team found his notebook on crime scene.He said that he worked as victim's assistant.He then started crying saying that Velma didn't deserved this. Philip was spoken to again after team found out that Velma wanted to fire him.He said that she started being bratty after her fame,causing him to argue with her sometimes.When she said that she wants to fire him,he got mad at her. Philip was found innocent after team arrested Adolfo Arias for a murder. Case appearances *A High School Murder (Case #2 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive). Category:Criminal Case (TC Exclusive) Category:Characters (TC Exclusive) Category:Suspects (TC Exclusive)